1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibrator and an electronic device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vibrator, a component converting electrical energy into mechanical vibrations through generating electromagnetic force, is mounted in an electronic device such as a mobile phone to be used for silently notifying a user thereof of call reception.
In addition, in accordance with the rapid expansion in the market for electronic devices such as mobile phones, various functions have been added to electronic devices. In a situation in which high quality, miniaturized electronic device components are required, the development of a vibrator having a novel structure in which disadvantages of existing vibrators may be overcome, and the quality thereof significantly improve, has been required.
In recent years, as the release of mobile phones having relatively large liquid crystal display (LCD) screens onto the market has rapidly increased, a touchscreen scheme has been adopted for use therewith, and vibrators have been used in order to generate vibrations when an LCD screen is touched.
In addition, vibrators used in the electronic devices adopting the touchscreen scheme should firstly have an increased operational lifespan, due to the fact that vibrations are generated frequently, rather than vibrations merely generated at the time of call reception, and secondly, vibratory response speeds should be increased, according to speed at which touchscreens are touched.
In accordance with the demand for the above-mentioned increased lifespan and vibratory response speed, linear vibrators have recently been used in electronic devices such as mobile phones including touchscreens.
A linear vibrator does not use a rotational principle of a motor, but is oscillated by electromagnetic force having a resonant frequency determined by using an elastic member installed inside the vibrator and a mass body connected to the elastic member to thereby generate vibrations.
In accordance with the miniaturization of electronic devices, linear vibrators should also be miniaturized. However, there is limitation in miniaturizing linear vibrators, due to components which should be necessarily included therein. Therefore, linear vibrators having a novel structure through an efficient arrangement of components thereof are required.
Further, linear vibrators should be provided with high levels of performance and be able to provide strong vibrations, should have excellent response speeds, and should be stopped immediately after a factor contributing to generation of vibrations is removed. In addition, linear vibrators should have durability, allowing for internal components thereof to be protected from external impacts caused in the case that electronic devices are dropped, or the like. In addition thereto, a high degree of productivity and low manufacturing costs are also required.
However, the linear vibrator according to the related art does not satisfy the above-mentioned requirements.